The present invention relates generally to electronic solid state and integrated circuit devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to apparatuses for dissipating heat generated by such devices.
In the electronics and computer industries, it has been well known to employ various types of electronic device packages and integrated circuit chips, such as the PENTIUM central processing unit chip (CPU) manufactured by Intel Corporation and RAM (random access memory) chips. These integrated circuit chips have a pin grid array (PGA) package and are typically installed into a socket which is soldered to a computer circuit board. These integrated circuit devices, particularly the CPU microprocessor chips, generate a great deal of heat during operation which must be removed to prevent adverse effects on operation of the system into which the device is installed. For example, a PENTIUM microprocessor, containing millions of transistors, is highly susceptible to overheating which could destroy the microprocessor device itself or other components proximal to the microprocessor.
In addition to the PENTIUM microprocessor discussed above, there are many other types of semiconductor device packages which are commonly used in computer equipment, for example. Recently, various types of surface mount packages, such as BGA (ball grid array) and LGA (land grid array) type semiconductor packages have become increasingly popular as the semiconductor package of choice for computers.
Also, microprocessors are commonly being installed onto a circuit board which is, in turn, installed into a motherboard or other similar primary circuit board. For example, microprocessors, such as the Pentium II and the Celeron from Intel, are "processor cards" which are installed into a motherboard of a computer in similar fashion to the way a modem is installed into a motherboard. On a given processor card is typically the processor semiconductor device package itself along with any other chips or semiconductor devices that are necessary for the operation of the card, such cache chips, or the like. The processor package may be installed into the processor card via a pin grid, ball grid, land grid array and with a socket such as a ZIF or ball grid socket.
In similar fashion to the earlier semiconductor devices discussed above, the processor cards like the Pentium II and Celeron also suffer from excessive generation of heat. In particular, the processor semiconductor device package on the card generates the heat which is of most concern. A given surface of the component will, as a result, be very hot. If such heat is not properly dissipated, the processor semiconductor device package and the entire processor card or component will eventually fail.
In view of the foregoing, efforts have been made to supply a heat dissipating member, such as a heat sink, into thermal communication with a semiconductor device package. These efforts typically include the employment of a block heat sink member, such as an extruded aluminum member with upstanding pins, along with a separate steel spring clip to maintain the heat sink in thermal communication with the semiconductor device package. Prior art attempts also include separate clips that embrace the semiconductor package with a heat sink member that either snaps or threads into the clips to complete the assembly.
The foregoing heat sink assemblies of the prior art suffer from the disadvantages of having multiple components and the high cost associated therewith. These multiple component heat sink assemblies typically include expensive machined or extruded heat conductive metal, such as aluminum. Other parts, such as springs or addition clips require separate machining steps and/or molds for production.
In view of the foregoing, there is a demand for a heat sink assembly that attaches to a heat generating semiconductor device package. There is a demand for a heat sink assembly can be easily formed into a single member with no separate parts. In addition, there is a demand for complete heat sink assembly to be completely molding from a unitary body of thermally conductive moldable composition.